


Behind the scenes

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Is it considered an RPG?, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Smut, Tony and Stephen are not really here but they are named, Top Benedict Cumberbatch, bottom robert downey jr, but late, look for a pretext to write smut, special for Robert's birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Sin más, Benedict lo beso, celebrando internamente de que su amado le correspondiera. En cierto punto el beso comenzó a subir de tono, por lo que el azabache se apresuró en cerrar la puerta y regresar con el castaño para al fin terminar con esa tensión sexual.//Esta es la continuación del Capitulo 6 de "Ephemeral"//
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Robert Downey Jr, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, in a certain way - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto por el cumpleaños de RDJ, pero termine de escribirlo tarde... otra vez :v   
> Esto es solo una escusa para escribir smut Robertdict.

Una vez que Benedict se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con pestillo para no recibir interrupciones y menos tener explicar porque ambos actores están besándose como dos adolescentes cachondos, retiró la capa de sus hombros para dejarla sobre la silla mientras conducía a Robert hacia el sillón de terciopelo de un tono esmeralda oscuro. Cuidadosamente colocó al castaño sobre el mueble y este abrió las piernas para que el británico pudiera posicionarse en medio de estas. Bajo su cabeza para aspirar profundamente su aroma, deslizando sus manos por sus manos y deteniéndose antes de llegar a su entrepierna. El europeo miró a su compañero de reparto y él asintió con su cabeza, dándole la autorización de seguir.

Robert cerro los ojos y lanzó un gimoteo cuando la mano del azabache agarró su polla a través de los pantalones. Se sacudió un poco al momento de que los labios de Benedict se trasladaron a su cuello, dando ligeras mordidas y lamidas.

—Joder… sigue… por favor, solo sigue. —Rogó con voz excitada y desesperada.

El moreno torció el gesto con la pérdida del contacto. Abrió los parpados y vio como Cumberbatch se quitaba sus botas y posteriormente trataba de liberarse del resto de su vestuario como hechicero.

El estadounidense no pudo evitar pensar que esto parecía un juego de rol por el simple hecho de seguir con la ropa de sus respectivos personajes. Y no es que él nunca haya hecho un juego de rol, es solo que nunca se imaginó que sería de esta manera y menos con un hombre que principalmente le proporcionaba un aura de caballerosidad y en cierta medida inocencia. O, mejor dicho, un hombre que no parecía interesado en su mismo sexo. Benedict no demostraba sentimientos más allá de una amistad. ¿A menos que él haya sido ajeno? ¿Y qué tal que otros se dieron cuenta y él era el último en enterarse?

En fin.

El torso del actor fue descubierto y Robert se mordió el labio. No era tan musculoso, pero poseía un atractivo exótico que lo hacía arder de pasión y su polla empalmada era prueba suficiente. Osadamente alargó su brazo y empezó a dar caricias sobre su abdomen, sacándole una sonrisa ladina al extranjero. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa coquetamente y su diestra bajo hasta su entrepierna.

Robert jadeo sorprendido. Vale, no sabía que su querido amigo estuviera tan _dotado_. No es que él tuviera un pene pequeño, claro que no, él tenía un buen tamaño, pero Cumberbatch se encontraba a otro nivel. Downey chupó sus labios, ansioso por cómo será llenado con esta polla.

—Acabo de sacarme el premio gordo. —Dijo pícaramente, sonriendo petulante por el carmesí que se teñía en los pómulos afilados del contrario—. ¿Pensabas privarme por siempre de esta increíble polla o te confesarías algún día? —Apretó su erección con firmeza, esbozando un puchero y bateando sus pestañas con inocencia—. Estoy seguro que muchas noches te masturbaste pensando que era mi mano, ¿eh?

Benedict retuvo un jadeo, apretando sus labios y observando esos orbes ámbar que destilaban liviandad. Era consciente que Robert es un pervertido y lo más seguro es que esté escuchando obscenidades saliendo de su pecaminosa boca cuando llegaran al gran acto. Eso lo ponía más excitado.

Atrapó sus labios en un ferviente beso mientras se deshacía del pantalón del moreno. Se tomó unos segundos en procesar que el más bajo no cargaba bóxer, alzó su mirada y arqueó una ceja.

Downey se sonrojo y mordió su labio inferior.

—Me gusta ir a lo natural… —El londinense rodó los ojos y agarró el pliegue de la camisa y pronto Robert estaba desnudo.

—Eres precioso. —Bisbiseó apasionado, con cada fibra de su anatomía quemándose de deseo—. Oh, Dios. ¿Realmente eres real?

Robert se encogió tímidamente, era la primera que alguien lo miraba con tanto anhelo, devoción… con amor. Sus amantes anteriores solamente se limitaban en tomar lo querían de él y ahí terminaba la cosa. Pero Benedict no era uno de ellos, este no era un hombre que lo quería para una cogida, es un hombre que ha estado de enamorado de él y estaba dispuesto a algo serio.

No se había percatado de sus lágrimas hasta que sintió las falanges del azabache barriendo con las pequeñas perlas saladas de su rostro.

—Robert, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó preocupado—. Escucha, si has cambiado de opinión, por mi está bien.

El moreno niega con la cabeza.

—Quiero estar contigo. —Aclaró, poniendo sus manos sobre las del zagal—. Es solo que… muchas emociones me han atravesado, es todo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Él asiente y el de ojos bicolor recuesta su cuerpo contra el aludido, apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos—. Antes de seguir, debo confesarte que nunca he hecho esto así que…

—Estas perdido. —El neoyorquino esclarece y el morocho esconde su cara en su hombro, sintiéndose muy apenado—. Benedict. Es entendible que no tengas experiencia y no por eso voy a estar disgustado. —El castaño levanta su rostro y le ofrece una expresión de simpatía—. Yo te guiare. Haremos esto juntos, ¿vale?

—Vale. —Sonríe y la tensión comienza a desvanecerse.

—Primero termina de desvestirte.

El más alto se aleja para poder quitarse el resto de ropa y terminar como vino al mundo. Muerde su mejilla derecha internamente para no reírse de la expresión de asombro que posee su amado al ver su virilidad. Nunca ha sido vanidoso, pero era consciente que su polla es grande y gruesa.

Downey se sienta de rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando su peso en sus codos. Observa al británico mientras sujeta el tronco de su polla, provocando que gima febrilmente. Sin apartar la vista de sus encantadores ojos heterocromáticos, acaricia el glande en círculos, complacido de que su polla empiece a babear pre-cum. El vaivén se detiene para que la boca del intérprete de Iron Man se apodere del falo. Benedict suelta un gemido cuando su polla está en lo profundo de la garganta del estadounidense.

La cabeza del de piel canela sube y baja con lentitud, entre tanto, la zurda de su amante se enreda entre los mechones chocolate, alentándolo a que continúe en su labor. La succión se vuelve rápida, haciendo que el británico se estremezca del placer y jalonee un poco el cabello de su compañero de reparto. Robert es cuidadoso en no sacar sus dientes, usando su lengua con esa habilidad que ha adquirido con el tiempo. Lame ágilmente cada parte, sintiendo el palpar de las venas y más de la liberación del líquido seminal. Saca el pene de su boca, agarrándolo con su mano y estimulándolo con esta. Durante ese proceso, mira al de mayor estatura con una expresión descarada y orgulloso por su trabajo. Su sinhueso entra en acción, lamiendo por encima del meato como si de una paleta se tratase, sin irrumpir con el contacto visual.

Cumberbatch detiene la estupenda mamada, tomando a Robert de las mejillas y besando sus labios de cereza, saboreando su propio sabor.

Lo recuesta sobre su espalda, colocándose sobre él y sujetando su miembro para masturbarlo. El castaño echa la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un clamor lujurioso. Los rápidos, pero gentiles toques enloquecían al moreno, causando que sus caderas se sacudan al ritmo del onanismo.

Benedict sonríe con picardía.

—¿Te gusta eso, muñeca? —Murmuró con voz ronca, acelerando el movimiento y apretando sus bolas—. ¿Estas listo para tomar mi polla? —Ni quiera sabe de donde salió el valor para decir aquello.

—S-sí. ¡Quiero tu polla! —Se meneó circularmente.

—¿Eso quieres? —Susurró contra su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo para seguidamente mordisquear su clavícula—. ¿Crees poder aguantar su tamaño? —Tentó lujurioso, oprimiendo su frenillo.

—¡Sí! ¡Puedo aguantarlo! —Cerro los ojos y su respiración se acortó cuando el azabache mordió levemente su pezón—. P-por favor…

—Bien. —Le dio un corto beso y con pesar tuvo que levantarse, caminando hacia el gran tocador, a continuación, abre uno de los cajones y coge una botella con un líquido transparente.

Robert lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Eso es lubricante? —Indaga con una pisca de molestia.

—No, no lo es. Esto es aceite para el cabello. —El varón se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su amado y de prisa aclaró la situación—. A falta de lubricante hay que improvisar.

El de ojos whisky suelta una risa.

—¿Qué haces? —Interroga mientras contempla como el mayor estaba a punto de retirar su vello facial falso—. Déjatelo.

—¿Por qué? —Parpadeó confuso—. Es innecesario.

—A mí me parece sexy y además… —Sonríe de lado—. Es como si dos personas me estuvieran follando, el Doctor Strange y tú.

El azabache entreabrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Seriamente? —Downey asintió y el británico suspiró—. ¿Es está una fantasía? ¿Ser follado por un superhéroe?

—He leído comics donde Stark y Strange trabajan juntos y me parece que el Doctor Strange es caliente. —Lo observa con ojos de cachorrito—. ¿Me concederías este capricho?

—¿O sino que… Stark? —Benedict se fijó como la polla del contrario se sacudió con decir el apellido de su personaje—. Realmente te pone mucho que te llame por tu personaje.

—Considéralo una perversión que descubrí hace poco. —Extiende sus piernas, dándole al extranjero una vista obscena y excitante—. ¿Aceptas?

El zagal no respondió, simplemente abrió la tapa de la botella y esparció el aceite por sus dedos. Le dio una mirada al moreno y este entendió que era momento de ser su guía.

—No es diferente del sexo anal con una mujer.

—Bueno…

—Oh. Tampoco has tenido sexo por atrás con una fémina. —Cumberbatch se alzó de hombros y sonrió nervioso—. De acuerdo. Ve a mi entrada y juega con el borde, cuando te sientas más seguro, procede a introducir un dedo y luego otro.

Enseguida guio sus falanges a la entrada del castaño y tal como le fue indicado, jugueteó con el borde. Ya en confianza, introdujo un dedo en su estrechez, viendo como el castaño se sacudía del placer. No tardó mucho para que otro dedo ingrese al agujero, metiendo y sacándolos despacio, haciendo que Robert jadee con fuerza. El británico tijerea más adentro, a la vez que mete el tercer dedo y Robert se siente en la gloria.

—Cariño. Olvídate de la preparación y fóllame ahora. 

La suplica era demasiado apasionante que inmediatamente el hombre liberó sus falanges para enseguida cubrir su polla con el aceite. Bombea su falo y pronto su glande se encuentra con la cavidad anal, empuja con firmeza, pero la estreches aún sigue a pesar de la lubricación digital, por lo que Benedict empuja con más fuerza, la mitad de su miembro está dentro y con determinación da una embestida de golpe, entrando completamente en el actor.

Robert gime potente, sintiéndose muy lleno y con una llamarada en su vientre.

—¡ _Ahhh_! Vamos, bebé, muévete. —Rodea la cadera del más alto con las piernas, volviendo a gemir cuando el británico se hunde hasta el fondo, dando rienda suelta a las embestidas—. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es, bebé! 

—Demonios, estas muy apretado… —Se acerca al oído del estadunidense y musita pícaramente—. Acoges muy bien mi polla, Stark.

—¡Joder! —Clama mientras besa acaloradamente al azabache—. Por favor, Stephen. Cógeme. Cógeme. Cógeme.

El aludido agarra uno de los pezones, chupando desesperado mientras que empuja sus caderas vigorosamente, metiendo su larga polla repetidas veces en su agujero rosa. Aprieta los muslos de Robert tan fuerte que probablemente esa zona amanezca con moretones, cosa que al de ojos miel no le importara. Dirige su atención al otro pezón y su zurda atrapa el pene de su amante.

—Oh, Dios. Sigue, Stephen... no te detengas. —Decir el nombre del personaje de su amante lo estaba poniendo más cachondo de lo que esperó, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones, intentado que el falo del morocho alcance su punto dulce—. Doctor Strange… esto se siente increíble… más duro…

El caballeroso actor gruñó, arremetiendo fuertemente contra el trasero del castaño.

—No tienes idea cuanto he esperado por esto. —Lo contempla con adoración y besa dulcemente sus labios, deslizando su zurda desde la parte inferior de su falo hasta la cabeza de su polla, el europeo se permite una sonrisa arrogante por las emociones desbordantes que ha generado en Robert.

—P-puedo imaginármelo con la manera que me estas cogiendo… —Gimotea cuando Benedict gira sus caderas, haciendo que tiemble de placer—. _Ay_ … hazlo otra vez…

Él vuelve hacer ese movimiento y los ojos marrones del americano centellaron de libidinosidad.

—Joder… Stephen… —Sus uñas se clavan en la espalda lechosa del azabache, experimentando otra placentera sacudida cuando las embestidas fueron intensificadas—. ¡ _Ohhh_! L-lo haces tan rico…

—Eso es porque me estas enloqueciendo… —Le plantó un beso cargado de erotismo para luego mordisquear su hombro y dejar un chupetón en el cuello—. Se siente increíble tu interior… tan caliente… y apretado. —Lo mira con impudicia, aumentando las estocadas y deleitándose con las lágrimas de placer que comienzan a acumularse en esos ojos acaramelados—. Quiero oírte gemir, Stark.

—Maldición… —Muerde su labio, cumpliendo con la demanda y la sinfonía de gemidos escapan de su garganta—. Quiero más, Stephen. —Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo y siendo aplastado por su cuerpo. Roza sus labios con los impropios y deposita un beso en su mejilla—. Fóllame. Fóllame duro, bebé.

Robert suelta un alarido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y aferrándose con vigor. De sus orbes brotan pequeñas lágrimas, perdiendo la razón y sumergiéndose en el acto de la pasión. Benedict atrapa los glúteos del castaño, sujetándolos firmemente, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás repetidamente. Los gemidos de Downey seguramente pueden ser escuchados por las personas que se hallan alrededor, pero esto en vez de asustar al azabache, lo único que le produce es un morbo por ser descubierto teniendo sexo con el rey de la franquicia.

—Tony… —Él entiende porque al moreno le excita la idea de llamarse por sus nombres de personaje, y sinceramente debe admitir que desde otra perspectiva Tony Stark y Stephen Strange estaban follando. Estar en sus roles le daba una sensación muy erótica y fogosa—. No creo que dure mucho…

—Y-yo tampoco… —Su trasero es amasado y jadea en el momento que la polla del contrario se adentraba intensamente—. J-joder… dame más…

—Me exonero de la responsabilidad de que no puedas caminar. —Dice burlesco, entre tanto su organismo es azotado por un inmenso calor—. Joder. Voy a correrme…

—Hazlo dentro. —Musita y de repente gimotea con fuerza, su espalda se arquea y solloza de la dicha de que Benedict haya alcanzado su próstata y ahora la está golpeando con su asombrosa polla—. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Dame! ¡Dame!

—Te ves tan hermoso así, jadeante y necesitado. —Aceleró las penetraciones y se quedó admirando el rostro pintado de carmín del castaño, su boca entreabierta y gimiendo sin control—. ¿Seguro de que acabe dentro? —Lame su lóbulo y junta ambas frentes, observándolo con intensidad—. ¿Quieres que llene tu interior con mi semen?

Robert celebró para sus adentros, complacido de que el británico esté soltándose.

—¡Joder! ¡A la mierda que me escuchen! —Oficialmente se catalogaba como una princesa de almohadas, disfrutando de las embestidas y la corriente eléctrica que se arrastraba por su columna—. ¡Sí! ¡Lléname con tu semen!

Las penetraciones siguen constantes y con rapidez. Entonces, las paredes internas del moreno aprietan la erección del azabache. Los empujes se tornan violentos y el cosquilleo en sus miembros les alerta de la pronta liberación.

—¡Stephen!

—¡Tony!

Ellos pueden acostumbrarse a llamarse de esa forma.

Ambos se tensan y Downey es el primero en derramar su semilla, ensuciando su abdomen y el de su amante mientras lanza un clamor de satisfacción. Por otro lado, Cumberbatch llena el interior de su amado con su caliente y espeso semen. Las cabezas de los varones hacen corto circuito y sus respiraciones están muy agitadas.

Honestamente, uno diría que es el mejor sexo que han tenido.

Están tan cansados así que se mantienen en esa misma posición. Robert abrazando el cuello del más alto y Benedict con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del contrario, aún sujetando los glúteos del castaño. Se tomaron su tiempo en regular sus sentidos y una vez recuperados del conmensurado torbellino de éxtasis, los zagales no parecían querer separarse del otro.

Hasta que unos golpeteos en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

—¡Oigan! ¡Si ya terminaron, pueden irse! ¡Las grabaciones continuaran mañana a primera hora! —Esa era la inconfundible voz de Chris Pratt—. ¡Y la próxima vez vayan a un motel!

—¡Cierto! ¡Dejaron al pobre de Holland traumado! —Las risas que se oían eran de Jeremy Renner—. ¡Nos vemos tortolitos!

Robert giró los ojos mientras que Benedict largó un suspiro.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a carcajearse. Que sus compañeros de reparto, o mejor dicho todo el set, supieran de sus travesuras verdaderamente no les importaban.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Pregunta el de ojos bicolor.

—¿En exclusiva?

—El paquete completo.

El castaño lo mira tiernamente.

—Sí. Quiero salir contigo.

Se dan un beso para ulteriormente arreglarse y salir con destino al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Los días posteriores, los tabloides no hablan de otra cosa que no sea la reciente relación de Robert Downey Jr y Benedict Cumberbatch. 


End file.
